Tale of the Red-Eyed Wolf
by Sasswolf-Hale
Summary: Halecest. It's been almost two years since the two Hale men realized thateven though they were family, they were mates. And they've done good to try and keep it at a low level of obviousness. But is it time to let the rest of teh pack in on the truth? Or will it shake the foundation of the pack to its very core? M for later chapters.


**This one is all on my big sister and best friend Jess. She was the first person I was ever willing to do a fandom incest with, and I love her for it. I hope she likes this, cuz it's a kind-of sequel to a drabble she wrote a while back. **

* * *

Plush, black fur stuffed and styled in a sitting position. Crystal blue eyes carefully painted over by a skilled hand. A navy collar around the neck with a little tag that red 'I'm the Alpha'. Looking at it brought Peter Hale a great sense of amusement and also a sense of affection. It was still on the dresser, where the alpha had left it. No one knew this but two people, and neither would tell for obvious reasons. The stuffed wolf was bought originally as a bit of a gag gift, and Peter had taken care that the little toy was well taken care of before he'd given it to the owner; who just happened to be his mate, alpha and ironically, his nephew. Of course, no one in the pack knew this little fact. It took a great deal of finesse to cover the fact that the two Hale men were intimately involved, bound together as a couple of the pack members were. It had taken years, even after his coma, before Peter had discovered what Derek had been hiding for ages. Initially, it was an entire secret. But after a comment about Peter's scent lingering on the alpha, Derek had come up with a story that he was trying to make sure Peter was capable of joining the pack. A week later, the former alpha had moved into the spare bedroom just across the hall from Derek. After the somewhat lie, no one in the group of teens had questioned the sudden addition to the living quarters.

The hard part, as Peter would find out, was making sure it wasn't overbearingly obvious. So to try and keep it under wraps, Derek had come up with an idea. In public, and when the pack was around, there was to be no physical contact that could be deemed as sexual. It was a bit of a disappointment to Peter, who had a fondness for kissing the alpha, but the beta agreed nonetheless, understanding the reaction to the pack finding out may not be very welcomed for a bit. But being the alpha was sometimes a weary task. Such as the day when Peter had bought the plush wolf sitting on Derek's dresser. The teens, in a frantic whining fest of pleas to go to the zoo, had dragged the alpha out. Peter had gone along as well, knowing how much his nephew hated zoos. He'd done everything to help keep Derek calm, or at least half relaxed. He'd gone so far as to secretly grope the other man. He knew Derek tried to be annoyed, but it was hard to keep from being comforted by the touch of your mate, and Peter had utilized it to keep Derek from going insane.

That was almost a year prior. Upon buying the stuffed wolf, Peter had kept it in his room, secretly holding it when he had alone time, marking the wolf with his by petting it like a real animal, even the occasional spray of cologne. He wanted to actually surprise Derek with it. He knew Derek would throw the membership away, but the wolf, because of how he marked it, would hopefully be another story. And Peter had been right. After weeks of making sure his scent was basically embedded in the little toy, he'd left it on the bed while Derek was showering after a session of sex. Peter himself had tucked into the kitchen to start dinner, a kind of amused smirk on his face as he'd cooked. Luckily none of the others had gotten to the loft after school due to practice and work, so Peter had an opportunity to pretend he was clueless as Derek wandered out. He had put the food in the oven and gone to shower once Derek was out, and he had been unaware of anything as he'd used his own bathroom. Another way to cancel out the mingling scents he and Derek had. That night at dinner, everyone was curious as to where the little wolf was, but Derek said nothing about it. Peter, as usual, had waited until the hall was quiet and the others were asleep before slipping into Derek's room. He hadn't missed the glistening, crimson painted hues of the toy. He had smiled and when Derek questioned him about it, he had explained that it was partially to appease Stiles, but the wolf itself had been a way to give Derek something to remind him of Peter when they couldn't be together, which was unfortunately a great deal with the teenagers around more often than not. So the fact that Derek had only thrown away the membership had pleased Peter. Of course he'd had to make up for the membership gag for several hours, not that he complained at all. And because Derek still had it, still let it sit on the dresser as its perch, Peter loved looking at it as he lay in the bed early in the morning, waiting for Derek to wake up. And it was now coming to almost eighteen months he and Derek had kept their bond under wraps. Stiles had made a comment about how neither of the men had gone out on dates or even seemed concerned about their own mates, and with the teens having plans to go out of town to shop for prom, the next morning would be the best time to bring up the point.

Going to bed hadn't been much of an issue, and Peter had nestled contently against Derek, his face buried against the alpha's neck. The sounds of the teens up at 5:45 had Peter on edge as Derek woke. The alpha had gone out to keep the noise to a minimum, and once the pack of teen werewolves had gone, Peter braved leaving his mate's room. Derek was making food and cleaning up all at once, and Peter moved to help finish the meal. It was quiet for a minute or two before Peter opened his mouth to speak. He only got his nephew's name out when the alpha had been behind him and nuzzled into his neck. Blue eyes closed and he gave a smile. "Derek…" he repeated.

"Yes, I know." Derek muttered, a kind of worry in his voice. "They're going to figure it out soon." He let a sigh escape him as he laid a kiss on Peter's neck. "If they haven't already." Pulling away, the alpha moved to get another cup of coffee. "I didn't want to come clean last night when Stiles said something. Not without making sure we were on the same page." He looked down at his cup. "That and it actually worries me some of them will leave."

"It has been over a year." Peter said. "They would have figured it out eventually even if we never said anything. And if any of them have pieced it together already, it doesn't seem to be an issue. They're all still here." He glanced at his nephew from where he was finishing hash browns. "You look tired."

"I'm not used to being up this damn early." Derek grumbled. Raising one hand to rub at his eyes, he leaned back against the counter as Peter cooked. "Do you think they're ready? To know that the bond of a mate can be familial as well, but that it's rare."

Peter shrugged. "Honestly, I can't speak for them, Derek. What I can say is that I think they suspect something may be going on between us. Which the suspicion isn't false. I can also say that I believe Stiles was trying to read your reactions last night." He looked over at the alpha. "He's getting good at ready even the two of us since he was turned." It wasn't an easy topic; Stiles' becoming a wolf. In an effort to try and convince Scott to join the alpha pack, Deucalion had sent Kali after Stiles, and the end result was that Stiles was bitten. The bite took and Stiles hadn't known what else to do, and had come to the Hales, not wanting to scare Scott. Scott had caught the change in Stiles' scent and initially blamed Derek, but upon finding out it had been Kali, Scott had been unable to look at Derek, Peter or Stiles for weeks. But that was all in the past now. Peter turned to cross the kitchen to his nephew, raising a hand to run his fingers through the alpha's hair. "It'll be okay, Derek." He assured. "It's time they know why we haven't looked for a mate." He said softly.

Derek looked down, sighing as he leaned into Peter's hand. "I can't do it alone."

"You won't." Peter replied, smiling softly. "I'll be right beside you." He promised. When Derek's eyes opened and locked on Peter's, the former alpha gave a slightly enlarged smile and leaned in to kiss the other Hale. Feeling an arm wrap around him, he hummed softly before pulling away to look at the younger wolf. "We'll be fine." He said again, reluctantly pulling away to finish the food.

Derek actually gave a half-laugh, shaking his head. "I hope so. I don't think I can lose pack again."

Peter gave a slight frown. "The Argents made a vow to never harm us after they found out about Kate." He said firmly. "I don't know about Allison, but Chris I trust." He said simply.

"Wasn't he your best friend?"

"Once upon a time. Sometimes I wonder if maybe I could be his friend again. But there's a part of me that says no. A part that just…can't really forgive them for letting it happen." He shrugged. "It's no big deal now. Chris is a man of his word. One of the few people in that family to be that way." As he put the food on plates and Derek took one, Peter gave a tender smile at his mate and moved to eat his own food before the two went to clean up the rest of the mess and figure out what to do with an entire day to themselves.


End file.
